Souvenirs
by RanxShin59
Summary: Harold et Astrid rigolent de la gêne de Valka quand ils sont ensembles. Sa réaction est totalement opposée à celle de Stoik quand il a appris pour eux. Harold se souvient d'un souvenir en particulier, lorsqu'il a eu une conversation gênante avec son père, après qu'ils se sont fait capté le lendemain de leur première fois. Hiccstrid.


**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices,**

 **Je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS (même si j'en ai d'autres en réserves ;) ).**

 **Dans celui là, (qui est long) on a le droit à un flash back lorsqu'Harold et Astrid ont à peu près 18-19 ans, et ils se souviennent de leur première fois et surtout qu'après ils se sont fait capté par le chef, Stoik. Et que la réaction du chef est ... pour le moins ... peu commun :p**

 **Je vous laisse le lire :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **OS : Souvenirs**_

L'été s'est installé pour de bon sur l'île de Berk. Il fait désormais meilleur, et les vols de dragons sont donc plus conséquents. Berk a encore subi un hiver rude. Enfin un peu comme d'habitude. Mais c'est le premier hiver depuis l'ascension au trône d'Harold en temps que chef de Berk. Malgré toutes les tensions de sa fonction, avec l'aide de ses amis, sa mère, et sa fiancée, il a pu géré cette crise hivernale comme tout bon chef. Mais il ne tardait à tout viking comme dragons que l'hiver touche à sa fin. De plus, la saison d'été permet à Harold de souffler un peu plus que la saison hivernale. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison, que depuis quelques temps, il peut se reposer dès le coucher de soleil, où après un vol avec son fidèle dragon, il contemple le coucher depuis la colline surplombant le village, à proximité de sa maison. La plupart du temps, Astrid le rejoint, pour avoir leur moment intime. Juste tous les deux. Même leurs dragons, ayant compris ce besoin, se tiennent en retrait derrière eux, admirant également le coucher de soleil.

* * *

C'est donc par une belle soirée d'été, qu'on retrouve Harold et Astrid, assis sur le colline. Astrid est à moitié couchée contre le torse de son fiancée, où celui ci l'entoure de ses bras protecteurs, et également pour la tenir chaud. Aucun des deux amoureux ne prononce un mot, mais il n'y en a pas besoin. Ils savourent juste la présence de l'autre, profitant du câlin. Krokmou et Tempête à plusieurs mètres derrière eux – comme depuis que ces moments intimes entre leurs dragonniers ont commencé – ont fini par s'endormir, épuisés de leur dure journée. Ils se sont endormis collés l'un à l'autre, la tête de Tempête posée sur le nouvel Alpha.

* * *

Astrid, toujours dans les bras d'Harold, commence à fermer les yeux, s'endormant, profitant au maximum des petits massages que lui fait Harold au niveau de son ventre. Harold, l'ayant remarqué, ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Fatiguée Milady ? »

« Hmmm » répond-t-elle à moitié endormie, qui fait sourire d'autant plus Harold, qui l'embrasse sur le haut de son crâne.

Soudain, ils entendent un dragon atterrir non loin derrière eux, ce qui réveillent leurs dragons et Astrid, qui au passage rouvre les yeux. Ils tournent leurs têtes pour y découvrir, la mère d'Harold, Valka, et son fidèle dragon Cloudjumper.

« Oh Harold je ... » commence Valka hésitante en ayant vu les tourtereaux. « Oh mince ! Je vous dérange peut être ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave maman. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh … je … juste … en faite ... » bégaye Valka terriblement gênée.

« Maman viens aux faits. » dit Harold blasé, alors qu'Astrid se met à rire.

« Bébés dragons… Ok … euh … Je … euh … Je me suis occupée des bébés dragons comme tu me l'as demandé. Tout va bien. Ils dorment à poings fermés là. » dit elle très rapidement de gêne.

Mais le jeune chef – commençant à avoir l'habitude de la gêne de sa mère depuis quelques temps – a tout de même compris sa phrase .

« Merci maman »

« Bon … euh … je crois … que … ouais je vais y aller ! » dit elle gênée en s'enfuyant sur le dos de Cloudjumper.

À la réaction de sa mère, Harold pousse un gros soupir, alors qu'Astrid rigole toujours d'autant plus. Et comme cela a l'air contagieux, Harold finit par la rejoindre.

« C'est marrant comment ta mère est terriblement gênée à chaque fois qu'elle nous voit ensemble. »

« Ouais je sais. Je lui ai pourtant dit un millier de fois, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. »

« C'est d'autant plus marrant car elle a une réaction complètement opposée à celle de ton père quand il a appris pour nous ».

Harold ne lui répond pas, ayant perdu le sourire, à l'évocation de son père décédé, il y a peu. Voyant la gaffe qu'elle vient de faire, Astrid ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre en se maudissant de tous les noms. Puis, elle se retourne brusquement vers le jeune chef avec un air désolé.

« Oh je suis désolée Harold. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis une idiote ! Pardonne moi ! »

Mais Harold n'a pas vraiment la réaction que la jeune femme s'attend. En effet, il lui sourit tendrement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien évidemment, elle répond aussi tendrement à ce baiser. Le jeune homme rompt le baiser avant de lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Astrid. De plus, tu as entièrement raison ! Je me souviens des conversations gênantes avec mon père ... » dit il en rougissant de gêne.

« Oh ? Ça m'intéresse ! Quel genre de conversations gênantes ? » le taquine-t-elle, ayant également retrouvé le sourire.

« Oh rien d'important. » essaye-t-il d'esquiver.

« Oh allez ! » dit elle d'une voix mielleuse, qu'elle sait irrésistible contre Harold, tout en ajoutant ses yeux de chiens battus.

Harold, vaincu, soupire donc avant de rire à un souvenir.

« Une en particulier. C'était il y a quelques années, un jour, il m'a dit ... » commence-t-il avant d'imiter la voix de son père. « Fils, il faut qu'on parle »

« Plus tard Papa. Je pars avec Krokmou » lui dit Astrid en imitant Harold avec taquin.

« Alors je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucunement cette voix là ! » rigole-t-il avant de reprendre : « Bref passons ! »

Puis, il continue son imitation : « Maintenant, tu es homme, et il faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses. Il faut que tu saches ce qu'un homme et femme font quand ils sont en couple. Notamment quand l'amour est puissant et que la passion et le désir se font présents »

A ces mots, Astrid ouvre en grand les yeux, avant d'exploser de rire. À cause de cela, Harold arrête son imitation pour la voir se tordre de rire dans ses bras.

« Ahahah ! Tu as eu … Ahahahah … une conversation … Ahahahah … sur le sexe … Ahahahah avec ton père … Ahahahah »

A sa réaction, Harold lève les yeux au ciel, avant de dire avec sarcasme : « Oui c'est ça, vas y moque toi »

« Désolé Babe … Ahahahah … Mais …. Ahahahah … j'imagine trop ta tête … Ahahahah tu as dû être terriblement gêné… Ahahahah »

« Ouais surtout qu'il m'a sorti ça, le lendemain de notre première fois » dit il en souriant sournoisement, tout en la regardant provocateur.

À cette phrase, Astrid arrête immédiatement de rire, et même de respirer quelques secondes. Elle a maintenant une expression choquée, et son visage commence à rougir, au grand plaisir d'Harold, qui savoure ce moment.

Puis, elle se retourne d'un coup sec, toujours choquée.

« Quoi ?! »

Voyant la réaction de sa fiancée amusante, il continue : « Ouais tu te souviens le lendemain matin de cette nuit-là ? »

« Oui ? » dit elle hésitante de la suite des événements.

« Et qu'il nous a pris en flagrant délit. Avec toi juste une tunique, m'appartenant au passage, qui t'arrivait jusqu'au niveau des fesses. » sourit il en revoyant Astrid dans cette tenue.

Voyant son air béat, Astrid le frappe au torse et rétorque : « Je te signale que toi tu étais torse nu et en pantalon. Tu n'étais pas mieux que moi ! »

« Oui mais moi j'étais chez moi » s'amuse-t-il

Astrid ouvre la bouche pour sortir quelque chose, mais elle la referme illico, Harold ayant raison. Alors, elle se détourne de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en boudant. Quant à Harold, lui, il ne lasse pas de ce petit jeu. Pour la calmer, il resserre son emprise sur elle, la rapprochant de son torse. Puis, il l'embrasse au niveau du cou.

« Mais tu sais que tu es ultra sexy dans cette tenue »

A cette réflexion, Astrid sourit, se retourne vers le jeune homme, prend son visage entre les mains, et l'embrasse tendrement, avant de dire en rigolant : « Toi aussi tu es sexy torse nu ».

Comme réponse, Harold l'embrasse à son tour, où la jeune femme lui répond, avant de rompre le baiser.

« Et donc ? Maintenant que tu t'es amusé à me voir gênée, en me rappelant ce matin gênant face à ton père, tu comptes finir ton histoire ? » rigole-t-elle.

Harold éclate de rire à sa réaction, avant de reprendre : « Ouais donc tu te souviens ce matin là. Bah c'est le soir, que mon père m'a sorti ça. Et oui, tu l'as compris, ça m'a vraiment gêné » rigole-t-il malgré lui à ce souvenir.

« Et moi donc ... » dit Astrid, terriblement gênée d'un coup, en se remémorant ce matin-là.

De ce fait, elle cache sa tête rouge de gêne contre le torse du jeune homme, qui rit à sa réaction, qui faut le dire mignonne.

« C'était trop gênant ! »

« Ça tu l'as dit ! Mais avec la nuit qu'on a passé ça en valait la peine » lui sourit Harold.

Contre le torse de son fiancé, Astrid sourit aussi, se rappelant de cette nuit et de ce matin là.

Ce souvenir remonte il y a quelques années, lors de l'année du dix huitième anniversaire du fils du chef.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK :**_

Le soleil est déjà levé depuis quelques heures sur l'île de Berk. Mais le village ne se réveille et s'active qu'à peine. Mais il y a particulièrement deux jeunes vikings qui dorment encore à poings fermés à cette heure tardive : le fils de chef et héritier Harold et sa petite amie, Astrid.

Ces deux jeunes sont maintenant ensemble depuis quelques temps, où c'est le jeune homme qui a pris l'initiative – pour une fois. Depuis le début de leur relation, ils sont particulièrement heureux et plus complices que jamais. Ça en va des vols de dragons, des pique-niques secrets – car ça en devient compliqué avec la bande d'avoir des moments intimes, surtout dans le début de leur relation. Mais ils sont tellement restés eux mêmes, à se taquiner, se protéger mutuellement, s'inquiéter pour l'autre, que pour les autres leur relation a simplement pris une autre tournure. Enfin sauf pour Rustik. Quand il a découvert que leur relation est devenue … disons … plus intimes, il a vu rouge et a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure pour conquérir la belle viking – même si son cœur est déjà pris. Bien évidemment, cela a énervé le fils du chef, qui lui a fait clairement comprendre que la belle jeune fille lui appartient et qu'il n'a plus intérêt à recommencer. Mais contre toute attente, il ne l'a pas fait comprendre à la manière … disons, à la manière Harold. En effet, qui aurait cru que le fils de chef a une telle force dans ses poings. Lui, le garçon maladroit et chétif qu'il était à 15 ans. Ce garçon a bien grandi et Rustik l'a appris à ses dépends. Et depuis lors, il s'est fait à l'idée qu'Astrid est hors de sa portée et s'il ne veut pas subir une autre raclée par Harold – ou Astrid en soit – il a intérêt à transférer son dévolu chez une autre fille. Avec ça, toute la bande s'est fait à l'idée qu'Harold et Astrid soient plus intimes, que lorsqu'ils étaient seulement « meilleurs amis ». Enfin, pour Varek, il s'est dit qu'il était temps qu'ils se déclarent ces deux là. Mais finalement, à part Rustik, l'évolution de leur relation n'a étonné personne. Même les dragons ont remarqué que leurs humains n'ont pas une relation simplement amicale. Il leur fallait juste un petit coup de pouce dragonesque … et une mise en danger importante dû à leurs ennemis, pour qu'Harold comprenne définitivement qu'il tient trop à la jeune fille pour la perdre – ce qui a failli se passer s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Bref, entre Harold et Astrid, c'est devenu plus sérieux et intime qu'autrefois, mais cela n'a absolument rien changé entre eux et avec la bande, ainsi que leurs aventures.

* * *

Pour revenir à nos deux tourtereaux endormis, c'est une autre sorte d'aventure qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière. En effet, après plusieurs mois de relation, celle ci a encore évolué et a pris une autre tournure, quand ils ont sauté le cap de l'innocence définitivement et ont quitté le stade de l'enfance-adolescence pour de bon, pour commencer à devenir plus matures – si on peut dire.

C'est donc dans la maison du chef de Berk, plus particulièrement dans la chambre du fils du chef, qu'on retrouve nos deux jeunes – nouvellement – amants, endormis, complètement nus sous les draps, Astrid sur le torse de son amoureux, et Harold l'entourant de ses bras. Le soleil finit par passer à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, et quelques rayons vient frapper le visage d'Harold, qui commence à se réveiller. Il ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir que le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel, donc ça veut dire qu'on est déjà bien avancé dans la matinée. Là, il se pose deux questions : comment se fait il que son dragon n'est pas venu le déranger pour aller voler tôt dans la matinée ? Et la seconde, comment se fait il que son père, ne l'a pas réveillé pour ses corvées quotidiennes ?

Puis, il baisse la tête vers la jeune endormie. Et il sourit. Il sourit heureux et d'un air béat. Il a déjà la réponse à sa première question. Il a demandé la veille à son dragon d'aller dormir dans l'écurie de Tempête pour la nuit et de l'attendre le matin. Curieusement, le dragon n'a pas opposé de résistance et est parti comme une flèche vers Tempête. Harold se dit que son dragon a très bien compris le pourquoi du comment et il l'en remercie pour ça. À cette pensée, il agrandit son sourire et resserre son emprise sur Astrid, qui dort toujours à poings fermés. Mais, il reprend son air songeur sur sa deuxième question. Son père n'est pas censé être au courant, alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas réveillé ? Enfin … il espère qu'il n'est pas au courant … ça serait trop gênant et il sent venir à des kilomètres, les conversations gênantes avec lui. Mais non. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le soit. Enfin il l'espère.

Soudain, il sent un mouvement dans ses bras. Il quitte son air songeur et remarque que la jeune fille est sur le point de se réveiller. Il sourit à sa vue et repense à la nuit qu'il vient de passer. Cela est la meilleure nuit qu'il n'a jamais passé. Il aime la jeune fille depuis un moment, et leurs quelques mois de relations ont été les plus belles, mais cette nuit, la jeune fille lui a montré d'autres facettes, ce qui a fait qu'il est encore plus tombé amoureux d'elle. Et il se demande comment une fille aussi merveilleuse qu'Astrid peut être sa petite amie. Cette fille, aussi belle que la déesse Freya est sienne. Et ils l'ont prouvé cette nuit encore quand ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'était peut être leur première fois, mais il en gardera un souvenir mémorable. Cette fille va le rendre fou, et il sent que ça ne va pas s'arranger dans le temps, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvre doucement les yeux, le sourire d'Harold s'élargit de plus en plus et il la regarde tendrement et amoureusement.

Astrid finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et voit son amant la regarder tendrement. Elle lui sourit aussi heureuse qu'elle peut l'être.

« Bien le bonjour Milady. »

« Bonjour Babe »

Puis, elle se redresse doucement pour arriver à son visage et doucement elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Harold, pour savourer ce moment, ferme aussi les yeux et répond au baiser. Après qu'elle rompt le baiser, elle lui sourit tendrement et amoureusement, pour finir par reposer sa tête sur son torse.

« Je ne peux pas croire la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés, Astrid. Tu es vraiment la plus merveilleuse de toute. » dit il doucement en baisant son front.

Astrid sourit à cette remarque, puis se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non c'est moi qui ait de la chance de t'avoir Harold Haddock. Tu es l'homme le plus incroyable. Tu m'as fait découvrir pleines de nouvelles sensations, et cette nuit des nouvelles d'un autre genre. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais être ailleurs en ce moment même. »

A cette confession, Harold agrandit son sourire, puis bascule sur le lit, pour être au dessus d'elle. Astrid pousse un petit cri de surprise avant de sourire en grand.

« Je t'aime Astrid. »

« Moi aussi »

Puis, ils s'embrassent passionnément. Après la fin de l'échange, Harold s'attaque au cou de la jeune fille, qui entre deux gémissements, sourit puis dit : « Tu veux déjà remettre ça ? »

« Pas toi ? » dit il avec taquin.

À sa réponse, Astrid sourit en grand, avant de le basculer sur le dos, grâce à un mouvement de hanches pour se retrouver sur lui. Ils sourirent tous les deux, heureux. Puis Astrid se penche pour l'embrasser passionnément, tandis qu'Harold lui caresse sensuellement ses hanches.

Ainsi, ils passent à nouveau un merveilleux moment, l'un des plus beaux dans leurs mémoires.

* * *

Après avoir fait l'amour – encore et encore – ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant la présence de l'autre. Puis, Astrid regarde par la fenêtre et voit que le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel.

« Oh mon dieu, il est tard ! »

« Ouais » lui répond-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

« Harold il faut qu'on y aille. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Peut être avant que quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence » rigole-t-elle par son manque d'enthousiasme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mon père est déjà parti depuis des lustres pour ses devoirs de chef »

« D'ailleurs, il ne t'a pas réveillé ? » demande-t-elle curieusement.

« Ouais. Tu trouves ça bizarre aussi? »

« Un peu. Allez chef ! On se lève ! » dit elle en lui donnant une petit frappe sur l'épaule tout en se levant.

Mais Harold n'est pas de cette avis, et la reprend dans ses bras pour l'attirer vers lui, et qu'ainsi qu'elle retombe sur le lit.

« Non je n'ai pas envie ! »

« Harold » rigole-t-elle

« Encore un petit peu Astrid. »

« Harold il est déjà tard » rigole-t-elle toujours, surtout en voyant l'immaturité de son copain, alors qu'il a fait preuve d'une sorte de maturité quelques instants plus tôt.

« D'accord mais alors restes pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Harold ... »

« Allez ! Mon père n'est pas là ! Autant en profiter ! »

Astrid ne dit rien mais sourit en grand.

« Et puis c'est moi qui le fait ce petit déjeuner ! »

« Si c'est moi on risque de mourir tous les deux » rigole-t-elle

« Si c'est avec toi, ce n'est pas grave »

A cette remarque, elle le frappe sur le bras en le traitant d'idiot. Harold sourit à sa réaction, tout en se frottant l'endroit où elle a frappé.

« Allez Astrid ! Un petit déjeuner avec moi. Juste toi et moi. »

« Bon d'accord » dit elle avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis, elle se lève du lit pour chercher de quoi se mettre sur son corps nu. Harold l'imite. Donc, Harold a juste mis un pantalon, ainsi dévoilant son torse musclé et Astrid a juste mis une tunique – appartenant à Harold – qui recouvre juste le haut de son corps, jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses. À la vue de la jeune fille dans cette tenue, Harold ne peut s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Astrid, ayant bien vu son regard, lui dit faussement autoritaire : « Non Harold ! On a déjà assez fait l'amour pour aujourd'hui ! »

« On ne fait jamais assez l'amour. Surtout pas avec une déesse comme toi. » dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Astrid rigole à cette remarque avant de dire : « Ok. Alors on l'a assez fait juste pour ce matin Harold. Et tu m'as promis un petit déjeuner. »

« Ok ok. Ça va. Mais comment veux tu que je te résistes si tu es aussi sexy comme ça. »

« Je peux en dire de même pour toi » dit elle en le matant perversement.

Mais c'est une mauvaise idée quand elle voit Harold s'exciter face à son regard, qui veut remettre ça. Maintenant. Tout de suite. À croire qu'il ne peut plus s'en passer. Ou alors qu'il ne peut plus se passer d'Astrid. Ou peut être les deux à la fois. Quand on a goûté aux péchés, dur de ne pas y goûter à nouveau.

« Harold. Petit déjeuner » rigole-t-elle toujours.

« Ok ok Milady. » finit il par dire en se séparant d'elle.

Puis, il lui prend la main, et l'emmène vers les escaliers.

* * *

Ainsi, ils descendent main dans la main, pour arriver à la pièce commune. En bas des escaliers, Harold se retourne vers Astrid en la regardant amoureusement. Elle le regarde tout aussi amoureusement.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez Milady ? »

Puis, tous les deux tournent la tête dans la pièce commune, mais ils s'arrêtent subitement avant de se figer sur place de peur. En effet, en arrivant dans la pièce, ils découvrent Stoik, leur tournant le dos. Celui ci finit par se retourner et y découvrir les jeunes.

« Oh Harold ! Enfin ! J'allais finir par te rév ... »

Mais il ne finit par sa phrase en voyant aux côtés de son fils, Astrid, et en petite tenue en plus. Ils les regardent surpris en faisant un « oh ».

« Oh la merde ! » finit il par dire Harold, tandis qu'Astrid morte de gêne se cache derrière Harold.

« Pa … Papa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose » sourit le chef amusé.

« Euh … Je … Tu n'es pas censé être dehors faire des devoirs de chef ? » demande Harold gêné par la situation.

« J'y étais. J'étais juste venu te chercher pour te donner des consignes pour la journée. Bien le bonjour Astrid » dit Stoik toujours autant amusé, en détournant son regard de son fils, à celui de la jeune fille – toujours cachée derrière le jeune homme.

Astrid se décale un petit peu, pour juste montrer sa tête – qui est rouge de gêne – et répond en bégayant : « Bon .. Bonjour Chef ».

Stoik sourit avec moquerie face à la gêne des jeunes, pris en flagrant délit, ce qui a don d'énerver Harold, qui fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Que son père se moque de lui passe encore – ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude dans son enfance et début adolescence – mais il remarque que la moquerie de son père est plus destinée à Astrid, vu sa réaction. De plus, il sent qu'Astrid est extrêmement tendue de gêne derrière lui. Ce qui fait que la réaction de son père l'énerve encore plus.

« Alors Harold. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Non rien du tout. » dit il sèchement.

Stoik fronce les sourcils à son tour, dû au ton que vient de prendre son fils. Quant à Astrid, voyant l'ambiance électrique entre le chef et son fils, décide qu'il est temps pour elle de s'en aller.

« Bon … euh … Je crois que je vais y aller » dit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais à peine qu'elle dit ça, qu'Harold attrape son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, tout en continuant de fixer son père, mécontent. Astrid le regarde surprise.

« Harold ? »

« Restes là. » murmure-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot, calmement et autoritairement.

Astrid le regarde encore plus surprise et impressionnée, mais ne dit rien et regarde à nouveau l'échange silencieuse entre les deux hommes de la pièce. La tension électrique est de plus en plus importante, père et fils se fixant intensément. Harold commence à serrer son poing libre – l'autre main tenant toujours le poignet d'Astrid pour la rassurer, même si maintenant c'est pour se rassurer lui même, rien que par sa présence. Stoik fronce un peu plus les sourcils et instinctivement Harold fait la même chose.

Mais soudain, contre toute attente des deux jeunes, Stoik éclate de rire. Harold – qui a lâché la pression tout d'un coup – et Astrid le regardent incrédule en ouvrant en grand les yeux.

« Ahahahah ! Tu es devenu un homme, fils ! Je ne peux être que fier de toi ! » s'exclame le chef en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils, qui lui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

« Bon allez j'ai à faire ! Je te laisse le reste de la matinée et le déjeuner. On se retrouve cette après midi. » termine-t-il par dire en rigolant, tout en sortant de la maison, curieusement de très bonne humeur.

Quant aux deux jeunes, ils ont suivi les gestes du chef, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, avec une expression choquée sur leurs visages.

« Que vient il de se passer ? » demande Astrid.

« Aucune idée ... »

« Ton père a compris, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais. »

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! » dit elle en posant ses mains sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne.

Harold la regarde curieusement.

« Ça va ?

« Non ça ne va pas ! Je viens de me faire prendre en flagrant délit, d'avoir fait ce qu'on a fait, avec le fils du chef. Chez lui. Dans sa maison. »

« Et ? »

« Et ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Astrid détends toi ! »

« Non je ne me détends pas. Je savais que j'aurai dû partir. » finit elle par dire en s'écroulant sur la table de la salle à manger, sa tête entre ses bras sur la table.

Harold se met à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

« Astrid, ça n'aurait rien changé, puisqu'il était là. Il nous aurait quand même capté, puisque tu aurais dû descendre par les escaliers. »

« Bah je serais passée par la fenêtre ! » dit elle en levant la tête pour le regarder.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

« Bah avec Tempête tiens ! »

Harold la fixe pour lui faire comprendre le message. Astrid lève les yeux au ciel, en se traitant d'idiote, ayant compris.

« Ah ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Bah je l'aurai appelé ! »

« Et mon père aurait trouvé ça suspect, et on se serait fait prendre »

« Tu as réponse à tout. »

« Je te prouve juste que ça n'aurait rien changé »

« Oh la galère ! Je n'oserai plus regarder ton père en face ! » dit elle en retournant dans son ancienne position, soit la tête entre ses bras sur la table.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Astrid le regarde suspicieuse avant de dire : « De un, parce que c'est ton père et être pris en flagrant délit comme ça, c'est terriblement gênant. De deux, c'est le chef. Mon chef. Et toi tu es son fils. »

« Tu sais mon père était au courant de notre relation. Il devait s'en douter que tôt ou tard, ça allait arriver. »

« Oui enfin être pris, après la première fois, c'est quand même … comment dire ... »

« Non convenable ? »

« Oui voilà ! »

« Astrid, tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? »

« Harold, tu ne comprends pas. Tu es le fils du chef. Moi je ne suis que … qu'un sujet. »

« Oula retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonne-t-elle du ton qu'il a pris.

« Tu n'es pas qu'un sujet comme tu dis. Tu es ma copine. Fils de chef ou pas, tu es la fille que j'aime et mon père n'est pas idiot et comprend très bien ce que cela implique. »

« Harold, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que j'étais juste ... »

« Inférieure ? »

Astrid le regarde tristement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il a vu juste.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? En quoi tu es inférieure à moi ? Parce que je suis le fils du chef et toi la fille d'une autre famille, qui est sous les ordres des Haddock ? C'est absolument n'importe quoi ! Tu n'en es rien inférieure à moi ! On est tous égaux et toi encore plus ! Tu es ma copine ! Tu es en aucun cas inférieure, tout ça parce que je suis le fils du chef ! Et si mon père a un problème avec ça, qu'il vient directement s'expliquer avec moi ! Et il n'a pas intérêt à t'ennuyer avec ce qui vient de se passer, sinon il aura affaire à moi et je vais vraiment m'énerver ! » s'emporte Harold.

Astrid, à cette déclaration, ouvre les yeux en grand surprise et impressionnée, et n'ayant plus aucun argument, vu ce qu'il lui a dit, finit par sourire, touchée. Voyant qu'elle a retrouvé le sourire et la confiance en elle, Harold se calme et lui sourit timidement à son tour.

« Mais ça reste quand même mon chef, et ça s'est passé chez lui. »

« Oui mais c'est aussi chez moi ici. De plus, c'est moi qui t'ai invité, alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'il dise quelque chose à ce propos. »

« D'où la raison que tu m'as empêché de m'en aller » sourit elle sournoisement.

« Il y a de ça et aussi parce que je t'ai promis un petit déjeuner, par mes soins » sourit il à son tour sournoisement.

A cette remarque, Astrid se met à rire. Alors, avec un sourire élargi, Harold se relève – étant toujours à genoux – et va chercher de quoi leur remplir l'estomac, Astrid le regardant faire. Puis, après avoir déposé devant la jeune fille, un bol de lait de yack, Harold lui dit doucement :

« Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne t'importune pas Astrid, si cela permet de te sentir mieux. »

« Merci. Mais et toi ? »

« Oh tu sais, je vais déjà avoir le droit à un interrogatoire plus tard, donc ça ne va rien changé » dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Astrid sourit timidement, avant qu'Harold ne continue :

« Je te l'ai dit ! Je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive. Même si c'est de mon père » dit il en rigolant en disant la deuxième partie.

Astrid rigole avant de dire : « Je n'ai pas oublié cette promesse, Harold. »

Puis, ils se regardent amoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Harold ne détache son regard pour repartir vers la cuisine.

« Je t'ai promis un petit déjeuner, non ? » dit il en rigolant, suivi d'Astrid.

* * *

Après cela, après avoir savourer un bon petit déjeuner de manière intime, tout en se détendant vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stoik, ils commencent à se préparer pour aller faire leurs corvées quotidiennes. Bien sûr, avant cela, ils sont allés voler avec leurs dragons, qui les attendent avec impatience depuis des heures – où c'est d'ailleurs un miracle, qu'ils ne sont pas venus les déranger. Leurs journées terminées, Harold n'a pas pu voir Astrid étant trop occupé – comme si son père veut lui faire rattraper le temps perdu de ce matin – et à l'heure actuelle, il est trop tard pour une promenade nocturne. Alors juste après l'avoir embrassé rapidement pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, au rebord de sa fenêtre – merci Krokmou pour le planage au niveau de la fenêtre – il repart chez lui, exténué. En voyant KraneKrocher, à côté de sa maison, il affirme que son père est déjà rentré. Épuisé, il ouvre la porte d'entrée et il voit son père assit sur son fauteuil, en train de lire des documents. Stoik l'entend arriver et sourit. Harold ne fait même pas attention à ça et donne à manger à son dragon, qui s'empresse de tout engloutir.

Soudain, Stoik prend la parole :

« Fils. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Harold, trop épuisé pour débattre, proteste : « Oh non papa ! Pas maintenant ! »

« Si si c'est important. Assis toi. »

Alors sans grand enthousiasme, et en traînant les pieds, Harold obéit et s'assoit en face de son père.

« Je voudrais revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. »

Harold lève la tête rapidement, expression choquée sur le visage, son humeur ayant changée directement. Il a presque oublié cette histoire. Presque.

« Ah non papa ! Il n'y a rien à dire ! »

« Moi je crois que si. Tais toi et écoutes. » dit le chef d'un ton calme.

Malgré lui, Harold se tait, ennuyé.

« Harold, il faut que je te parle d'un truc important. D'un truc de la vie »

Harold lève un sourcil d'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

« Tu sais Harold, quand un homme et une femme sont en couple, quand cet amour est puissant, le désir et la passion sont de plus en plus présents également, et ils font certaines choses. »

Là c'est bon Harold a parfaitement compris.

« Ah non papa ! Il n'en est pas question que je parle de sexe avec toi ! » crie-t-il en se levant rouge de gêne, ce qui a, non seulement, surpris son père, mais aussi Krokmou, qui s'est endormi près du feu.

« Mais enfin Harold, il faut bien qu'on en parle ! »

« Non c'est non ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est trop gênant voyons » continue-t-il rouge de gêne.

« En quoi c'est gênant de parler de sexe à son père. C'est la nature voyons. »

« Mais … mais parce que. C'est comme ça c'est gênant ! » dit il en détournant la tête de son père, gêné au maximum, avant qu'il reprenne un air sérieux, se retourne et plaque ses mains sur la table, mécontent – ce qui surprend une fois encore les protagonistes dans la pièce.

« Ah ce sujet papa ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Et encore moins à Astrid ! »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi encore moins à Astrid ? » s'amuse Stoik.

« Elle est déjà suffisamment gêné à ce qui s'est passé ce matin. N'en rajoute pas. »

« Ça explique tout le pourquoi elle a évité mon regard le reste de la journée » s'amuse encore plus le chef.

« Papa ! » s'énerve Harold.

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. Pas un mot à Astrid. Mais pour le reste, je ne te promets rien. » rigole Stoik.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit à Gueulefor. »

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » hurle-t-il choqué.

« Relax. Je lui ai dit de ne rien dire. »

« Tu sais que c'est de Gueulefor qu'on parle. » s'irrite Harold en se frottant les yeux de désespoir.

« Ah oui en effet. » rigole Stoik, toujours autant amusé.

Pour simple réponse, le fils du chef le fusille du regard, ce qui fait taire immédiatement Stoik. Quelque chose lui dit que cette réaction est surtout dû par rapport à Astrid et la gêne qu'elle pourrait avoir, prochainement, si tout le village venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Oui. Quelque chose dit à Stoik, que la réaction nerveuse de son fils est dû à la protection pour la jeune fille. Cette pensée lui fait sourire, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être plus fier de son fils.

« Entendu. Je ferais en sorte que Gueulefor la boucle. »

« S'il n'a pas déjà informé tout le village... »

« Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà au courant, Harold. »

« Sans doute. »

« Bon alors, où on était ? »

« Ah non pas question j'ai dit ! » crie-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Voyons Harold ! »

« Non c'est non ! »

« Ok alors parlons d'autre chose. »

« A quoi ? » demande-t-il en s'arrêtant, puis en regardant son père.

« Avec Astrid, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme le regarde sceptique, ne comprenant pas.

« Je veux dire c'est du sérieux entre vous ? »

« Euh oui ? » se méfie Harold.

« Alors vas y ! Parle moi de ta relation avec Astrid. Qu'est ce que vous faites quand vous êtes seuls ? »

« Ah non papa ! Je ne vais pas te parler de ce que je fais avec Astrid ! » rougit il de gêne à nouveau.

« Oh allez ! En toute innocence ! Enfin plus si innocence » rigole Stoik.

Harold le regarde blasé avant de dire : « Je monte me coucher. »

« Harold voyons ! »

« Papa écoutes. Ce qui se passe entre moi et Astrid ne te regarde pas. Ça ne regarde personne dans le village d'ailleurs. Ok ? » s'énerve petit à petit Harold, de cette conversation gênante et le fait que son père se mêle de ses affaires.

« Voyons fils. Tu es le fils du chef, donc tes histoires concernent forcément le village. »

« Et bah ça ne devrait pas ! Je ne suis pas le chef ! Toi ou quiconque, ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie ! Et interdiction t'importuner Astrid à ce sujet, sinon je te jure par Thor, que vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

A sa réaction, la fierté pour son fils augmente encore plus et il éclate de rire. Quant à Harold, ne supportant plus ça, commence à perdre patience.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire cette fois ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi ! La façon dont tu veux protéger Astrid, je trouve ça admirable ! Tu deviens un homme mon fils et je suis fier de toi ! »

« Euh merci ? » dit il en levant un sourcil sceptique.

« Et tu as raison. Même si tu es fils de chef, c'est ta vie et tu la gères comme tu veux. Mais justement, tu es fils du chef. Tu ne peux empêcher le village d'être tenu au courant, éternellement. À un moment donné, vos petits moments intimes vont finir par être découverts. Le village est déjà plus ou moins au courant que vous êtes ensemble. Nous, les vikings sommes peut être des guerriers, mais on n'est pas dupes. On sait ce que fait un couple dans les moments intimes. »

« Papa ... »

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais tout ça pour dire que tu es fils de chef, et tu ne peux empêcher le village de se tenir au courant par rapport à toi. Et à Astrid. Les potins sont toujours bons pour le moral. »

« Je croyais que c'était les combats ? » dit il avec sarcasme.

« Oui aussi. Mais pas que » sourit Stoik.

Harold pousse un énorme soupir, avant de reprendre son chemin vers sa chambre.

« Et fils ! »

Une dernière fois, ennuyé, Harold se retourne vers son père.

« Félicitations. C'est une bien belle jeune fille que tu t'es trouvé. »

Harold regarde son père surpris par cette remarque, puis sourit : « Oui. »

« Maintenant, la prochaine étape ce sont les enfants, je suppose » dit il sournoisement.

« Rah Papa ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! On ne va pas parler d'enfants maintenant ! Et ne commences pas avec le mariage ! »

« Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un cours sur comment on fait les bébés ? Et puis un chef a besoin d'héritiers » s'amuse à le taquiner Stoik.

« Papa ! Déjà de un, je ne suis pas chef, de deux, Astrid n'est pas une pondeuse d'héritiers et de trois, ce que je fais avec Astrid, ne te regarde pas ! Lâche moi maintenant ! » s'énerve pour de bon Harold, qui monte furieux les escaliers.

« Alors il faut qu'on parle de moyens contraceptifs ? »

« Papa ! » hurle Harold, mort de gêne, en haut des escaliers avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre, ce qui fait éclater de rire Stoik.

« Décidément c'est trop drôle de l'embêter à ce sujet. Je sens que je vais m'amuser » finit il par dire en regardant Krokmou – qui est resté à les observer curieusement, en pensant sûrement que les humains sont bizarres.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Harold sourit à ce souvenir, se souvenant également de la gêne qu'il avait ressenti à cause de cette discussion. Son père pouvait être lourd parfois. À cause de cela, Harold et Astrid s'étaient moins vus et étaient particulièrement discrets, ne voulant pas que les villageois se mêlent de leur vie privée. Mais cela n'a pas empêcher Stoik de venir les taquiner à leur sujet. Sans oublier Gueulefor – qui pour un miracle a réussi à garder le secret, étant une véritable commère. Oui. Son père pouvait être lourd. Surtout quand il faisait mention d'enfants et de mariage, ce qui a un don de gêner les deux jeunes, et en plus d'irriter Harold. Mais au fil des années, ils ont fini par s'y faire, et leur relation est devenue encore plus intense et passionnée, à leurs dépens. Et ils n'ont plus fait attention aux remarques des villageois et de Stoik – sans oublier le père d'Astrid, qui avait à l'œil le jeune homme, ce qui avait un don d'irriter Astrid. Pour finir, leur relation est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Et sans doute, elle va évoluer d'avantage dans l'avenir. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Il faudrait déjà qu'Harold se jette à l'eau et demande à la jeune femme.

* * *

En parlant de la jeune femme, celle ci semble s'être endormie dans les bras d'Harold. Il ne l'a remarqué que lorsqu'il sent sa respiration diminuée pour prendre un rythme plus calme et profond. Il baisse son regard et sourit en la voyant, ainsi endormie. Puis, il lève les yeux vers le ciel et il voit qu'en effet, il est assez tard, car le ciel est maintenant sombre et les étoiles, ainsi que la lune sont bien présents et illuminés. Il n'a pas remarqué le temps défilé, étant complètement absorbé par ses souvenirs. Il se dit alors qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher. Il porte donc l'endormie dans ses bras, qui bouge un petit peu, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. Au contraire, elle s'enfonce encore plus dans ses bras, pour chercher de la chaleur. Il sourit à cette réaction et se retourne pour rentrer chez lui, et là, il voit un autre spectacle d'un autre genre : Krokmou et Tempête endormis l'un contre l'autre, la dragonne, à moitié couchée sur le dragon, où celui ci l'entoure de sa queue, instinctivement. Il sourit à leur complicité, puis finit par rentrer chez lui, pour coucher dans leur lit, la belle endormie.

Une fois fait, il finit par se coucher et contemple Astrid quelques instants en se disant qu'il est décidément bien chanceux de l'avoir.

Et après un baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée, il la serre dans ses bras – où instinctivement, elle vient se blottir contre son torse – et finit par la rejoindre dans les pays des rêves.

FIN.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **La semaine prochaine, un autre OS (plus dramatique cette fois alors profitez en :p)**

 **A bientot !**


End file.
